GO! GO! Ghost 2015
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade dual tribute arc, and features the return of Kamen Rider Specter portrayed by Ryosuke Yamamoto. It also features the debut of Zi-O DecadeArmor, Zi-O DecadeArmor Build Form, Zi-O DecadeArmor Ghost Form, Decade Ghost, the Genm and Cross-Z Modes of Geiz's Time Mazine, the Ex-Aid and Build Modes of Zi-O's Time Mazine, and the Ride HeiSaber. This episode is accompanied by the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Pink Devil. Synopsis Sougo has become a ghost! His spirit is invisible to both Tsukuyomi and Geiz! In order to return Sougo back to normal, Geiz travels back to the year 2015! Geiz encounters and starts to fight Another Ghost in 2015, but just then, Kamen Rider Decade appears! Continuity and Placement *''The past 2015:'' The ending leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing in Ghost TV series, with Takeru having lost his powers. Plot Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * : * : * /Another Ghost: * : *Neo Decadriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter, Another Ghost: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Ex-Aid (in Time Mazine), Build (in Time Mazine and Decade Ridewatch), Decade, Ghost (in Decade Ridewatch) **Geiz ***Geiz, Ghost, Genm (in Time Mazine), Cross-Z (in Time Mazine), Faiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***DecadeArmor, DecadeArmor Ghost Form, DecadeArmor Build Form **Geiz ***GhostArmor, FaizArmor Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Ryuki, Ghost **Attack Ride: Strike Vent (off-screen) **Form Ride: **Final Form Ride: **Final Attack Ride: Ghost **Final Kamen Ride: **K-Touch: N/A *'Forms:' **Decade Ryuki, Decade Ghost Ore Damashii Neo DCD Ryuki.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Ryuki Neo DCD Ghost.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Ghost Errors * The shoulder armors of Ryuki when Decade become Decade Ryuki were lower than supposed to be. * The Gan Gun Miina plays when Ghost hasn't done a eye contact with the Ghost Driver and the Gan Gun Saber. * When Zi-O DecadeArmor changes to other DecadeArmor forms and has his Dimension Face shuffled, it only displays the faces of the default DecadeArmor, Build Form, Ghost Form, Ex-Aid Form L and Ex-Aid Form R. Logically, it should have displayed the faces of all available main Kamen Riders. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *'Viewership': 3.8% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O and Geiz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O, Ghost, Decade DCD Watch zoom out CS.png|Part of Decade Ridewatch appearing by the side of the screen... Zi-O Ghost Decade CS.png|Then turns to normal closing screen. *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, W, Kuuga, Ghost, Decade, Bike, Phone, Taka, Kodama **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone *The episode's title is based on Kamen Rider Ghost's transformation announcement from the Ghost Driver, and a song shared same name from the Kamen Rider Ghost OST album, performed by M.c.A·T. **The title is also similar to the of Ghost's second Super Hero Time partner in which Shun Nishime guest starred as Takeru Tenkuji along with Aoi Yuki as Yurusen. *This is the first time a character from another series pilot the Time Mazine, in this case Takeru Tenkuji. *The Parka Ghosts summoned by Geiz (Musashi & Edison), Another Ghost (Newton & Robin Hood) and Decade (Billy the Kid & Benkei) are all those that were used by Takeru prior to Toucon Boost Damashii, excluding that of Beethoven. *So far, this episode features the most representatives of one Rider's powers in one scene, totaling five: GhostArmor via Ghost Ridewatch, Another Ghost, Ghost Form via KamenRide card, DecadeArmor Ghost Form via Decade Ridewatch and Ghost Ridewatch and Ghost himself. *It is revealed that the Oma Advent Calendar is written in English. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for GO!GO!ゴースト2015 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for GO!GO!ゴースト2015 References Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Revived Rider Episode